Godot Vilfort
Summary Born in Jutland's lesser nobility, Godot was Ophelia's bodyguard at the time of the Liberation War. When the princess decided to join the Anti-Valkyria Squad, Godot decided to join it to protect her on the battlefield. After they witnessed Amleth murdering Balthus Greppenberg despite the latter being already defeated, Godot started investigating about Amleth's past and his motives. When he discovered the truth about the Circle of Five and the beginning of the war, he decided to meet each one of them individually, clarifying that he wasn't one of their enemies, and that while he could not agree with their reason to start the war, he will aid them in the battle against the Ruzi Empire. During the first battle of Kovaltis, Godot was killed by Brunhilde, intercepting her attack when she was about to kill Amleth. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C Name: Godot Vilfort Origin: Valkyria Revolution Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Human, Alchemist, Vanargand's executive officer, Ophelia's bodyguard, Shieldbearer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic (Can use mana to cast a variety of different spells), Rage Power (When enraged, his speed, durability and attack potency receive a significant boost), Fire Manipulation (Can create pillars of fire, cast fireballs and throw bolts of fire), Explosion Manipulation (Can summon explosions and set timed explosives on his enemies), Water Manipulation (Can create waves and water bullets), Ice Manipulation (Can create ice bullets, pillars of ice, and cold currents that freeze his foes solid), Healing (Can heal both himself and his allies), Air Manipulation (Can create tornadoes, shockwaves and use wind to deflect ranged attacks or harm opponents), Electricity Manipulation (Can cast lightning bolts and shock enemies with electricity), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun, burn and freeze his opponents), Earth Manipulation (Can create stone walls, quakes and fire rock bullets), Gravity Manipulation (Can intensify gravity in a selected area to pin down his opponents), Magnetism Manipulation, Limited Invulnerability, Attack Reflection (Can stun, burn and freeze his opponents when blocking attacks, as well as automatically pushing them back when attacked), Statistics Amplification (Movement Speed, Durability and Striking Strength), Statistics Reduction (Combat speed), Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Due to his high affinity with Earth and Water type ragnite, Godot is resistant to these elements), Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Was able to survive Brunhilde’s galdr, albeit only for a limited period of time and would have died if it wasn’t for Ophelia’s intervention) | All of the above, Statistics Amplification (Combat Speed), improved Healing (Can heal status effects) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Can summon natural lightning bolts, the strength of his other alchemic spells should be comparable. Can harm opponents who are as durable as himself) | Large Building level (Much stronger than before thanks to his upgraded weapons) Speed: Subsonic+ (Comparable to Sara Benner), higher with speed amplification (Can enhance his speed with alchemic spells), Supersonic when enraged (Becomes twice as fast when enraged). Up to Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (Can attack using natural lightning bolts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Can harm enemies who can survive his alchemic spells using melee attacks) | Large Building class (Can harm enemies who can survive his alchemic spells using melee attacks) Durability: Building level+ (Can survive attacks from other members of Varangard, who are comparable to him. Can survive being shot by Imperial artillery) | Large Building level (Able to survive attacks from the other members of Varangard) Stamina: High. Fought for an entire day without any rest, defeating the soldiers stationed at Avalune during daytime, then battling Brunhilde during nightime Range: Extended melee range with his sword, up to several dozen of meters with alchemy and firearms. Standard Equipment: Mana enhanched sword and shield HRW-52S GOLEM, various types of grenades and firearms Intelligence: High. Gogot is considered one of the best swordsman in all of Jutland, and his alchemic abilities granted him the possibility to join the Anti-Valkyria's squad, a team composed only of Jutland's finest alchemists. Acted as the executive officer of the squad and coordinated the operations alongside Amleth. Was the first to discover the plan of the Five Traitors that caused the war between Jutland and the Ruzi Empire. Weaknesses: Weak to Fire and Wind type ragnite due to his comparatively lower affinity with these elements Key: Without weapon upgrades | With upgraded Anti-Valkyria weapon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Revolution Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Rage Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Earth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8